


One Wild Week

by Crazyjt5150



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjt5150/pseuds/Crazyjt5150
Summary: The color squad and their romantic partners get into all sorts of hijinks, from accidental kidnapping to slaying a dragon. How? Who knows.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Red | Amira, Polly Geist/Green | Brian, Vera Oberlin/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Saturday Silliness (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly focused around Oz and Vera being couple, and this is my first fanfic so please help me out a little bit. Thank you (The ending paragraph bugged out and I can’t separate it into multiple sentences)

It was like any other boring morning in Monsteropolis, just like any other day that happened. Except, this week would make turns and twists no one would ever expect, not even someone who could read the future. The fearling Oz, the zombie Brian, the frakengirl Vicky, and the djinn Amira had all owned a home and lived in it together, each waking up at different times, and each supporting each other as if they were family.

Saturday morning, bright and early in the morning, except it wasn’t bright, it was raining heavily, Oz’s favorite weather to sleep in, alas a rude awakening was forced upon the shadow boy as the alarm he had set blared by his ear, forcing him up and out of bed. The yellow wearing fearling sat up and rubbed his pure white eyes, slowly waking up before pressing the off button on the clock, getting up and changing into his signature yellow cardigan and white undershirt, rolling up the sleeves before heading out to the kitchen.

When Oz arrived at the kitchen, he took out some pans and placed them onto the stove, starting a fire and getting out eggs, and pancake/waffle mix, preparing the batter, the eggs, and setting the table. Halfway into his breakfast making a light knock on the door became audible, one of his phobias arising on his shoulder and tugging his shirt gently to the door. “Y-yeah I heard... who could be here so early...?” The phobia shrugged and Oz hurried his way over to the door, getting on his tippy toes to look through the peephole, noticing a green skinned gorgon who had a fear inducing crimson gaze. However for Oz, this gorgon who was known as the mean girl in school, a total bitch to people who didn’t know her, was actually Oz’s girlfriend of a few months.

The cardigan wearing boy quickly opened the door, a mouthless smile meeting her. “Vera!” 

The gorgon ‘entrepreneur’ of ‘totally legal business ventures’ smiled down at him, walking up to the fearling, placing a kiss onto his cheek as well as hugging him tightly, her snake hair slithering around his neck and head, a few phobias snuggling up to them before she took a small step back. “Good morning, Oz.” She let out a very small yawn, before moving over to the kitchen, and setting down her purse on the kitchen counter, away from the mess of breakfast.

“What are you doing here so early? I-I thought you’d still be in bed-“ Oz followed her over to the kitchen, shutting the door and locking it, flipping the eggs and pouring the pancake mix into an empty pan, looking back every now and again to gaze at his beloved girlfriends beauty. “There’s no.. scotch.. or.. wine.. in the fridge- b-but there should be some water bottles! I haven’t talked to the others about having alcohol in the house yet- but with Brian and Polly... heh... that might change soon...” He let out a sheepish laugh.

“Don’t worry, I brought my own poison.” Vera leaned on the counter, watching him work diligently, always so impressed by his work when doing it solo. To others on an outside perspective, she was a real bitch, however to Oz, she was a loving and caring girlfriend, making sure that no matter the problem he had, it was taken care of in all meanings. Oz used to mess up so much trying to make things perfect for her until recently, where he grew much more comfortable around her. It was still astounding that the shy and timid oz, the boy who preferred to stay in the back, got with the top girl and school, the most popular girl in the entire school.

Flipping the eggs once more gracefully like the master chef that he wanted to be, flipping it yet again onto a plate, then moving over to a spatula and turning the half cooked pancake over onto the raw side. “Would y-you like something to eat for breakfast?”

“I think I’ll make something with you, if you haven’t made your breakfast already.” Vera’s small smile continued to shine at the fearling, Oz nodding to her.

“That’s fine! It’ll be a nice little moment!” He cheerfully spoke out. Oz didn’t need to eat for nutrients, although his phobia’s did enjoy the sensation of eating, and Oz did get some energy from eating something besides the fear of others. “Why did you come over so early? I was going to call you after breakfast.”

“Can I not come visit my boyfriend early? I missed you was all, and I wanted to spend more time with you.” Vera got out some extra ingredients to bake some potatoes, as well as pulling out more eggs for Oz and her to share.

As the two cooked together and bonded early in the morning, the other person to wake up out of the color squad was the energetic and peppy frakengirl, Vicky. “Morning to you Ozzy! Vera- Vera?! What are you doing here so early?”

Vera giggled a little bit, looking over to the blue girl. “It’s Saturday morning and I surprisingly have nothing planned today, so I thought I could visit oz early.”

“W-we both actually had the same reaction Vicky... but breakfast is almost ready! Well- it is ready for everyone else... could you go wake everyone else up?” Vicky nodded and ran back upstairs, knocking on the zombie boy, and djinn’s doors respectively before texting them, then heading back down and opening the fridge, grabbing water, orange juice, and apple juice for the four of em, knowing that Vera didn’t really drink anything besides what she brought for herself or for Oz. “They’ll be down momentarily!”

“A-are you sure Brian will get up?” Oz stifled a small laugh before the fiery djinn, amira came down the stairs and sat into her seat at the kitchen table, waving to Oz and Vicky. 

“Mornin’ Vick... Oz... V-Vera?! Wait wait wait- whats she doin here?” Amira rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to prove she wasn’t dreaming before tilting her head, clearly confused.

“Might as well go text Brian I’m here- -I’m here for Oz obviously. I wanted to spend the entire day with him and I haven’t been able to see him early in the morning like this yet.” Oz blushed a little bit about Vera getting a tad bit defensive about their relationship before putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her his signature mouth less smile, his eyes closing and arching to show the happy expression. “Let’s hurry and eat, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Oz and Vera sat down next to each other once finishing cooking their meal when Brian came down at the perfect moment when everyone was ready to eat “Morning guys.” The zombie said, clearly very tired even though he slept the most out of the four. Everyone ate around the same pace, talking about different subjects before Vera turned to Oz for their own private-ish conversation. “So Oz. I was thinking we could go to the mall, then we go do a bit of shopping- I know it’s a little unlike me but I needed to do a bit of shopping anyways, and I had nothing planned today. We’ll be going on all sorts of dates.” Oz couldn’t really counter her offers because they would turn into demands but he wasn’t one to argue with her, knowing how scary she could be. “A-alright! We can get lunch there- how long do we plan on hanging out there?” “However long you want, I don’t need to get much, just a few things.” “Okay, I’m ready to go whenever you are!” The rest of the color squad smiled at the couple as Brian sleepily continued eating his meal, sipping his water through a straw. Watching everything unfold around him until Vera and Oz left for the mall, hopping into her car until Brian finally snapped the most awake he’s been in the morning. “Wait was that Vera?”


	2. Saturday Silliness (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mall, things start to get serious for the unlikely couple. Starting seemingly normal, only to slowly get weirder and weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please, excuse my hiatus for a little bit.. a lil bit of writers block.

****The Mall - Lunch****

A few hours after the odd romantic pair of Spooky High left the color squad’s humble abode, they had arrived at their destination. The Mall. 

The mall wasn’t too jam packed like it would normally be, however some shops had dozens of people shopping and others roaming around the area, doing window shopping in the process. Oz and Vera fell into both categories. Vera was mostly window shopping for Oz, and Oz mainly rushing into shops here and there for Vera. They kept this going for a while until Vera finished getting what she wanted. The duo left towards the food court to sit down and relax a little bit. 

When they arrived at the many open seats, they sat down in a more secluded area by a wall for Oz’s insecurities and less likely of an unlikely attack. “You know oz, maybe opening a little shop in here would be a good idea, we could have a main hub of all our goodies and advertise it on our website. I believe production value would increase as well as our sales.” Vera spoke out, looking around for a proper food stall to eat from.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.. but how do we even get to open a shop in here?” The shadow boy looked puzzled even without a proper face, the eyes said it all. A few phobia’s tugged at his clothing, getting his attention before they pointed to their mouths showing a sign of hunger. They didn’t need to eat, but they sure did like doing it... a lot.

Vera began explaining the process to Oz, which confused him a little more than usual but still intrigued him. This was much more than the usual online scams and other snake oil products. Literally. “Oh... so... I... I’m still confused- But I will still be supportive!”

The snake haired beauty smiled over at him before motioning her head to point at a little food stand, Oz nodding and went off to get their meals, coming back several minutes later. When he came back and they both began eating, oz couldn’t help but watch her snakes eat alongside her. “Is something wrong Oz?” Oz noticeably blush, but rather than a red hue shining, a light grey one appeared as he shook his head. “N-no no no- it’s just.. y-you’re beauty-“ 

She giggled and shook her head. “I know that wasn’t it Oz. I know how to read you better than you do anyone else. Trust me. It’s the snakes right?” A small nod was received by her. “You’ve seen them eat with me even before we started dating!” Vera’s smile continued as she placed a hand on top of Oz’s, a phobia growing and cuddling one of her fingers. “So what now? We could head over to my place and play a few games or cook a little bit?” 

“Maybe later tonight, that would be nice...” He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before snapping back to reality, the same grey blush growing before he stood up and threw away their trash. “Let’s see... we could... do a little more shopping... go see a movie...” As oz started to list off ideas, Vera took a sip of her poisoned scotch, looking up at him until someone bumped into the embodiment of fear, something being forced into his arms, a box of some sort. Now any other person would simply just throw the box back or something similar and cuss them out. But not Oz, not the timid and shy boy named oz. no, what oz did was very unexpected. He set down the box and opened it, revealing a fairy locked inside before closing the box. “V-Vera- we have a problem-“ 

The green Gorgon was going to cuss out the stranger for bumping into her precious boyfriend, however they disappeared without a trace, so her attention was just turned towards the box that was handed over rather forcefully. “Why what is-“ when she managed to see what the present was, her cold stare turned stone cold. “Great. A fairy. What are we supposed to do with it? Just get rid of it.”

But Oz, being the kind hearted soul he was looked at her with a sad and pleading look. “Come on Vera! We can’t just leave it here like this! It looks miserable.. we have to return it to the home of the fairies!” 

His girlfriend sighed and smiled tiredly at him before standing up, grabbing the bags, or at least she would’ve until oz put them on his arms before picking up the box and walking with Vera away from the food court. As they were leaving however, it appeared to be that some strange looking people took notice of the couple and started to make their way over. They looked very scary and suspicious so the two high tailed it out of there and went back to Oz’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for what should happen in the comments


End file.
